


Llamas

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Crack, Gen, Llamas, Vacation, red wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at sherlockbbc_fic: "Sherlock: Does it have anything to do with llamas? No? THEN I DON'T CARE!</p><p>And yes, that is my full prompt"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamas

"He's been like this ever since we came back from Chile," John says, nodding at Sherlock who is drinking red wine directly from the bottle. He's also wearing a flat hat and something a bit poncho-like. Lestrade sighs.

"Even drunk he's bound to be of some use," he says. "And it looks like the work of a serial killer." He raises his voice a bit on the last part, because Sherlock has put the wine down and is attempting to play something on his violin. Lestrade would guess it's some kind of Chilean music, even though it doesn't seem to have a melody.

"Does it have anything to do with llamas?" Sherlock asks. "No? THEN I DON'T CARE!"


End file.
